Searching For A Better Future
by Hafthand
Summary: Not giving much away I will say this: Two X-men search for the future!


Title: Searching For a Better Future  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
  
  
Rating: pg-13 for language only  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: So totally not mine!!!!  
  
  
  
Summary: Well lets leave it to a surprise. But I will say this. Two X-men search for the future together.  
  
****Note: I wrote this about a year and a half ago and am just posting it now to Fanfiction.net so some of you may have read it before****  
  
  
  
And now...  
  
  
  
"And if you will all look to your left you will see the famous X Mansion, the site of the Final Battle for Freedom back in 2065, before the Mutant Registration Act was put into effect."  
  
That damn fucking tour guide was to damn fucking cheerful. I should fucking skin her alive right now. Only thing stopping me was the slip of a girl sitting bedside me.  
  
"Let it be," the girl says before turning her liquid brown gaze towards the Mansion. There was a time when this place was home for some people. They're all dead now, well mostly. I turn my fiery gaze back up to that fucking tour guide. Damn, that damn woman is talking again.  
  
"During the Final Battle, the rebel group known as the X-Men, fought against our government forces. Many died in that battle, but we finally emerged victorious. The few X-Men and other mutants that got away were eventually rounded up and executed, live of course, on all TV stations. One year later, the Mutant Registration Act was passed. Ten years later, great advancements were made in gene therapy, and gene manipulation. Fifty years after the Final Battle, almost all mutants were gone. Now, seventy years after that bloody battle, only a small rebel band of mutants exist. With continued support from patrons like you, and government support we are confident that we will soon have the mutant problem under control."  
  
God damn that fucking fuck woman. I swear, I am gonna-  
  
"Stop it. You're growling." I look at the woman/child beside me. Her eyes are glistening with tears but a weak smile grace her lovely face.  
  
"Well why the hell aren't you?" I whisper frantically. "You hear this shit."  
  
"Keep it down you bad-ass wannabe. And watch your language. Your son is starting to talk like you."  
  
"Oh so when he is swearing he's my son?" I can't help but add a quick smile to take the sting out of my words. When she smiles again I know I am the luckiest man in any world. If I can get my beautiful wife to smile at a place that holds so much sadness and pain, I know how much she loves me.  
  
"He is our son, I only wish you would stop with the language." I put my arm around her and continue to stare at the ruins of the X Mansion before me. Seventy years ago men, women, and children died here to preserve a dream. Too bad they lost, their dream shattered forever.  
  
"How could this have happened? I mean we made sure everything was secure. How could this future have happened?" I stroke my wife's long brown locks. I can feel the guilt weighing on her shoulders.  
  
"This future hasn't happened yet. I guess we just have to go back and try again. And keep trying till we get it right." She slowly turns her lovely face to stare into my eyes. I see sadness there and guilt.  
  
"We can't keep messing with time like this, hoping, praying that we will eventually find what we are looking for. In case you have forgotten, we haven't seen Scott for months. I can't take being away from our son for that long. We need to find the piece soon."  
  
"I know darling, I miss him too. We'll find the piece soon, it should be right where the Professor said it would be. Then we'll go home and let the others search for the rest of the pieces. That sound like a plan." I am rewarded with a smile, a genuine smile.  
  
"I like how you think. You think we should tell them about this future Logan?" I stare for a little while at my wife, the voice of that fucking tour guide in the background talking about her past, one of our possible futures.  
  
"No Marie, they don't need to know about this one. We'll get off this god- forsaken tour bus, find the piece, and go home. Then the others will find the other pieces and the Professor's little machine will be complete and then, well we'll see what happens then. Maybe this fate awaits us, maybe one of the others." I see a little fear in her eyes as she draws herself closer to me.  
  
"No matter what happens in the future Logan, you'll be there with me right, no matter what?"  
  
"How could I ever leave such a beautiful little thing like you? Besides if I tried, you'd kick my ass." I get a smile with that remark.  
  
"C'mon darling. Let's finish this mission and get back to Scott." I almost cringe every time I say our son's name. I can see Marie smile as she notices my reaction. It really is her fault, I mean I love our kid, but the name Scott? I mean it is so weak sounding. But she convinced me to name him Scott. Some shit about Scott saving the baby when he was being born or something. I miss him. Marie's right. We need to get out of this time. We don't belong here. We died here.  
  
"I love you Logan." Marie says as she stares at what is left of the Mansion that is our home. "Let's go."  
  
Yeah, I am one lucky bastard, and so is that damn tour guide lady. If Marie weren't here that fucking woman would be so dead.  
  
"Logan, you're growling again love." Yeah, I'm damn lucky. And damned if I won't search for a better future than this one, even if it takes a lot of time, cause thanks to Hank and Forge's invention, time is something we have plenty of.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Well let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
Ally 


End file.
